The goal of the bioinformatics/biostatistics core is to address the bioinformatics, statistical and data[unreadable] management needs of the participating SPORE projects. To this end, the bioinformatics/biostatistics core[unreadable] will work in close collaboration with existing Yale informatics resources, projects and research groups. The[unreadable] core is also tightly integrated with the SPORE specimen resource core for the development of a tissue[unreadable] tracking and annotation system. The specific aims of the bioinformatics/biostatistics core are 1) the[unreadable] bioinformatics and statistical analysis of SPORE project data and 2) the design, building and maintenance[unreadable] of a SPORE data management and analysis system (SPORE-DMAS). For 1), an important focus is the[unreadable] close interaction with the project investigators during the entire duration of the SPORE program. The core[unreadable] will provide continuous analysis services such as protocol design, data annotation and visualization. The[unreadable] analyses will chiefly focus on projects 1,2 and 4, which concern the elucidation of risk factors for early[unreadable] onset BCC patients, the detection of predictive epigenomic markers in metastatic melanoma cells, as well[unreadable] as establishing the serological profiles of melanoma patients. For 2), the core will design, build and[unreadable] maintain a SPORE data management and analysis system (SPORE-DMAS) for tracking of biological[unreadable] specimens, and processing of clinical and experimental data. The SPORE-DMAS will be tightly integrated[unreadable] into SPORE specimen resource core, and will handle the data management needs of the SPORE project[unreadable] members. The SPORE-DMAS will make extensive use of existing informatics systems at Yale University,[unreadable] and of resources from caBIG's Tissue Banks and Pathology Tools Workspace. The core will also be[unreadable] concerned with making data available according to the SPORE data and resource sharing plan.